


She Forgets Sometimes

by Somnios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Bow mentioned, Flash Fic, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Glimmer mentioned, I guess???, Introspection, Mornings, Season 1, What if?, When you miss your Ex-Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnios/pseuds/Somnios
Summary: Catra forgets sometimes. Early in the morning, she’d reach up and back, only to hit empty air.Sometimes Adora forgot. She’d wake up and hear Bow breathing next to her, it was always confusing. Adora knew that Catra always slept at the foot of the bed.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	She Forgets Sometimes

Catra forgets sometimes. Early in the morning, she’d reach up and back, only to hit empty air. For her hand to fall to the mattress. Sometime, the early morning haze would hold on for a little longer, Adora must’ve gotten up early today, maybe she had an early morning patrol? But it always came to her. 

Adora was gone.

She’d left- she’d left Catra _alone_. 

She didn’t get it. Adora had just been so _happy_ that morning. She’d gotten her Force Captain badge. She’d been working towards it for years. Pushing herself so hard to make the cut. Catra knew that she wouldn’t be Force Captain. It was fine. It was. She would be at Adora’s side. Adora understood Catra, she’d get it. Adora was the idealism to Catra’s realism.

Yeah, Adora drove her battle cruiser across some pretty flat ground, but Catra would be there when she hit the real world. 

Catra was - _should have been_ \- enough.

Today she remembered. Waking up in the infirmary was certainly enough of a reminder. Shadow Weaver wasn’t kind whenever Catra failed.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had taken Adora’s hand. She wondered what would have happened if she had just left, followed in Adora’s shadow like she always had. Left Shadow Weaver and Hordak and The Hoard behind. 

Would she be free now? Would Adora be at her side? Would she listen? Would she ask Catra if she was okay, like she used to?

But she wasn't, she wouldn't ask. She'd left Catra behind. 

Catra had seen them, Adora and her _new_ friends. Obviously she wasn't needed. She _wasn't_. She got to lead them. she got to fight, and have friends. She got to lead them, and wield a magic sword. She got everything. What did it matter if she was a traitor? She got everything ether way.

  
  
  
  


Sometimes Adora forgot. She’d wake up and hear Bow breathing next to her, it was always confusing. Adora _knew_ that Catra always slept at the foot of the bed. She used to say it was because the mattress was squishier down there. Adora always thought it meant that Catra wanted to make sure that no one would pull a prank on Adora. It happened a lot when they were younger. Older girls form the other squads were huge and Adora was skinny. It made sense that the bigger girls picked on her, right?

Catra always stuck up for her. She would insult the older Cadets or slice at them with her claws. The point was, she’d draw their attention away, then run away herself. They could never catch her. Catra was always getting into trouble for that. Shadow Weaver would pull her out into the hallway. Catra never told her what happened between the two.

She loved Glimmer and Bow, She really did. They were just so. . . happy. They had parties, and they relaxed on the beach. They had _horses_. She had never seen something like a horse before. Glimmer, Bow, and the other princess were so open. They didn’t seem to have a care in the world. The War was just a side note to them. It didn’t matter to them, they thought everything would work out in the end. Adora supposed it did. 

They looked to She-Ra for guidance. They looked to She-Ra to protect them, to stop the Hoard, to fix the forest, to fix their bridges. She-Ra was some sort of _savior_ for them and their people.

Adora wondered if they needed her too. Would they have accepted her if she _wasn’t_ She-Ra?

Only one person had ever looked at _Adora_ and seen something important, someone who was worth it. When did that change? 

Sometimes Adora wondered what would have happened if Catra had taken her hand that day. If she had joined the rebellion. There was no one Adora would have trusted more at her back.

Sometimes Adora wondered what would have happened if she never left that morning, if she and Catra had snuck down into the lower town, had gone to watch the brawlers in the pits as they had so many times. Adora would be Force Captain. The thought is sour now, but back then it would have been amazing. She would concur the world with Catra at her side. 

Would they have eventually figured out what was wrong with the hoard? Would they have been able to change it - or would they have ran? Could they have made it in the Whispering Wood? Maybe they would have lived like Madame Razz. Catra would certainly love the jumping points around her house. 

Except. She couldn’t just ignore people in danger. 

At least Adora wasn’t alone in this.

  
  
  


In the end, reality always re-inserts itself. She would see her old friend across the battlefield and know that she wasn’t enough.


End file.
